Legendary Creatures
The term "legendary creatures" refers to creatures from the Endless Ocean series that differ from other members of their species significantly in manners such as color, size or scars, or creatures that are mostly unknown, unique to the games or from another era of time. These creatures lack specific measurements or scientific names, these being replaced by a series of question marks (see right). In , there are only 2 legendaries, whereas features 26, which can be found listed below. Legendaries cannot be placed in the Aquarium (with the exception of the Ancient Mother), and will disappear during Guided Tours. Ancient Mother This large creature is said thought to be a new species of whale and is at the end of the story's main plot. Seen at the Great Drop-Off. Magu Tapa A giant great white shark that appears in Ship's Rest all year round and only at night, after the player retrieves the Shark's Tooth Necklace from Knives Reef. Ice Cupid A large sea angel with unique blue internal organs found under a zoom-mode glow spot in the North Coast of Canada at day and night, at coordinates B-2SW, and at any point. Discovering the Ice Cupid unlocks the "Charming Arrow" title. Ailouros Pearl A gleaming white red-streaked box crab with black markings found under a zoom-mode glow spot in Valka Castle at day and night, at coordinates B-3NE, and at any point. Discovering the Ailouros Pearl unlocks the "Lucky Streak" title. Grave Keeper A monstrous giant isopod with unique colors found within one of the Twin Caves in the Zahhab Region Depths at day and night, at coordinates C-4NW, during the Special Request entitled "The Grave Keeper". Discovering the Grave Keeper unlocks the "Grave Guardian" title. Gungnir A vibrant and exceptionally fast Indo-Pacific sailfish found in northeastern Ciceros Strait at day, at coordinates G-1 to H-1, and at any point. Discovering Gungnir unlocks the "Norse Viking" title. Phantom A jet-black manta ray with odd white markings found in Valka Castle at night, at coordinates B-2SE to D-3SW during the Special Request entitled "Ghost of Valka Castle". Discovering Phantom unlocks the "Cyclades Phantasm" title. Apollo A golden ocean sunfish found swimming around the Mouth of Truth at Deep Hole at night, at coordinates B-3NW, and at any point. Discovering Apollo unlocks the "Sun Dancer" title. Lady Dorthea / Divine Gift A large red great sturgeon found patrolling northern Ciceros Strait at day, at coordinates C-1 to E-1, and at any point. Discovering Lady Dorthea unlocks the "Caviar Vessel" title. Golden Catfish A golden piraiba catfish found irregularly at Spirit Falls in the Cortica River Upstream at day and night, at coordinates B-3NW, during the Special Request entitled "Gold Eater". Discovering the Golden Catfish unlocks the "Diamond Digger" title. Pelago Crocodile / Paoul Crocodile A huge crocodile once thought extinct found in Gatama Atoll at day, at coordinates H-8 (on land), during the Special Request entitled "Mysterious Object". Discovering the Pelago Crocodile unlocks the "Dragon Tracker" title. King Gigide An albino spectacled caiman found inside the Twilight Temple at day, at coordinates C-1SW to D-2NE, during the Special Request entitled "King Gigide". Discovering King Gigide unlocks the "Royal Discoverer" title. Mama Cortica An abnormally large Amazonian manatee seen in Queen's Lake at day whenever it is raining, at coordinates A-4NE, during the Special Request entitled "Mother of the Cortica". Discovering Mama Cortica unlocks the "Local Legend" title. Leo / Arthur A large, battle-scarred leopard seal found in the Iceberg Cavern at day and night, at coordinates B-2SE, and at any point. Discovering Leo unlocks the "Light Panther" title. Snowball / Snowy An albino rockhopper penguin found in the Weddell Sea at day and night during snowstorms, at coordinates A-4NW, during the Special Request entitled "Research Subject". Discovering Snowball unlocks the "Penguin Maniac" title. Big Bobby A man-sized emperor penguin found in the Weddell Sea at day and night, at coordinates A-4NW, during the Help Me! quest. Discovering Big Bobby unlocks the "Elegant Tuxedo" title. Kraken Jr. A juvenile giant squid found in the Altar of Isis within the Cavern of the Gods at day and night, at coordinates A-3SE to B-3SE, after the Cavern has been re-opened. Discovering Kraken Jr. unlocks the "Clay Horror" title. Living Fossil / Emperor A large, chalky-white coelacanth found in the Pillars of Shadow within the Cavern of the Gods at day and night, at coordinates B-2SW, after the Cavern has been re-opened. Discovering the Living Fossil unlocks the "Living Fossil" title. Cacao Maharaja A colossal leatherback turtle found in north-central Gatama Atoll at day, at coordinates E-4 to D-5, during the Special Request entitled "Floating Island". Discovering Cacao Maharaja unlocks the "Turtle Hero" title. Thanatos A huge, jet-black great white shark found in southeastern Ciceros Strait at day and night, at coordinates H-6 to H-7, after encountering him during the main story. Discovering Thanatos unlocks the "Lone Shark" title. Black Harbinger A jet-black humpback whale found in Spring Garden within Gatama Atoll at day and night, at coordinates C-6 to D-7, during a "Spring Tide" event - an event that occurs only on the morning or night of a new moon. Discovering the Black Harbinger unlocks the "Monster Chaser" title. Leviathan An albino sperm whale found in the Super Drop-Off within the Zahhab Region at day, at coordinates F-4 to F-7, at any time. Discovering Leviathan unlocks the "Fanatical Captain" title. Ancient Mother / White Mother Returning from the original , the Ancient Mother can be found in the North Coast of Canada at day and night, swimming around the majority of the map, during the Special Request entitled "Ancient Mother". Discovering the Ancient Mother unlocks the "Amazing Sleuth" title. Singing Dragon An unknown species of whale seen at the end of story's main plot, found in the Pillars of Light within the Cavern of the Gods during the day only. Okeanos's Guardian An enormous, grotesque creature, thought to be a goblin shark that was selectively bred by the Okeanides to guard the Pacifica Treasure. It attacks the player as they attempt to unlock the Treasure Room, and afterward is found in the Pillars of Shadow at night. ''Anomalocaris'' A prehistoric arthropod thought to be long extinct, seen swimming outside of the Underwater Gallery by day, where it cannot be focused on. It can be discovered after completing the Solar System coin quest. ''Cameroceras'' A prehistoric orthocone (otherwise known as a "straight-shelled nautiloid"), seen lurking in the outer reaches of the Zahhab Region, where it cannot be focused on. It can be discovered after completing the Signs of the Zodiac coin quest. Sea Serpent A late-surviving plesiosaur, seen patrolling deeper waters outside of Ciceros Strait, south of the South Canyon where it cannot be focused on. It can be discovered after completing a certain special request. Trivia * No legendaries can be placed in the Aquarium with the exception of the Ancient Mother, who can be placed in the Aquarium once the player has completed the full Marine Encyclopedia. * Criticism has plagued the legendary creatures for a long time, mainly due to players believing that the addition of such unusual and unique creatures detracts from the overall realistic feeling and simulation of the games. Others believe it is a good method of explaining albinism and other unique traits found in the natural world, as well as adding another element of discovery and exploration to a game filled with both those traits as well as some fantasy traits. ** Another piece of criticism is the ability to place the Ancient Mother in the Aquarium once the entire Marine Encyclopedia has been completed in , as a creature of such prominence and status should not be restrained to an aquarium. However, one could regard this as a choice added by developers to include the Ancient Mother because of that very prominence; as a major element of and side-quest feature in , it could be considered a feature for players of the original game who enjoy her as a creature to behold. Category:Creatures Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World